


Perfect Match

by FlamingToads



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads
Summary: Frankie tries to express her feelings for Grace the best way she knows how, but things don’t go the way she might’ve hoped.





	

Frankie’s hand couldn’t stop shaking. She had promised herself that today was the day. She was going to tell Grace how she felt. That morning she had already argued with herself, threatening herself that if she chickened out she’d only feel worse. 

They both stood in the kitchen, Grace was talking to her, and she had no doubt that it was about business. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but her nerves got the best of her. It was usually effortless for Frankie to express her feelings but she had to admit that she was scared, scared for many reasons, but one above all the rest. Confessing her feelings meant that she was risking her friendship with Grace, and if Grace acted negatively or positively towards her feelings that would change absolutely everything. 

“Frankie, are you even listening to me?” Grace asked, waving her hand in front of Frankie’s face. Frankie snapped out of her thoughts. 

“No, I wasn’t listening,” Frankie said honestly, trying to smile. Grace put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. 

“You’ve been acting really weird this morning. Well more weird than usual.” Grace said, trying to read her friend’s face. 

Frankie bit her lip. Grace knew her well enough that if she lied she’d shoot her down faster than downing a martini. This was as good a time as any! Oh, fuck it, Frankie thought and she went for it. She cupped Grace’s cheeks and kissed her hard on the lips.

Frankie pulled back, still cupping her cheeks. She swallowed hard, seeing Grace’s reaction. She seemed shocked and confused. She starred at Frankie as if she had no idea who she was. 

“It tastes like you could use a martini.” It was Frankie’s best attempt at making this any less awkward and it wasn’t good enough because Grace just stared at her, still speechless. Frankie moved her hands from Grace and balled them together, pressing them against her stomach that now felt as if it were in knots. 

Frankie, who usually said what was on her mind, didn’t dare say a word. She couldn’t even think of anything that could possibly make this better. Suddenly the wave of ‘oh fuck it’ confidence was replaced with taunting fear. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Grace finally broke the silence. Her words low but harsh. 

“What?” Frankie didn’t think she heard her right. Grace’s bewildered face turned into anger, her lips forming a frown which was different from the usual scowl Grace had given Frankie. She looked almost sad, and her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes narrowing into her.

“Are you fucking with me?” she repeated, this time her voice shaky, and unsure. 

“What are you talking about?” Frankie asked. She felt frustrated. This wasn’t going in any of the several, well imagined directions that she played out in her head.

“If this is your way of getting back at me for something because if it is… Screw you!” Grace said, her hands starting to shake. 

“Grace,” she said now more concerned than anything else. 

“This is some kind of twisted prank isn’t it?!” Grace snapped, crossing arms and stepping back against the counter. Frankie arched a brow. Why would Grace think she was joking? “I’m not stupid, Frankie! It can’t be coincidence that I tell Brianna about my feelings for you and the very next day you kiss me! She told you and you’re doing this to make fun of me!” Tears started to run down Grace’s face, feeling betrayed. 

When Frankie seen her cry she immediately felt horrible. This wasn’t what she wanted at all. Any happiness she felt hearing that Grace had feelings for her was overshadowed by the hurt that Grace would think Frankie would ever joke about something like this. Frankie reached out for her and was taken aback when Grace pulled away. 

Frankie clenched her fists. She thought that the best thing to do would draw back but in her heart she felt that if she withdrew, Grace would think that she was actually joking. 

Frankie stepped forward this time, grabbing a hold of Grace’s shoulders, this time Grace didn’t fight it. Frankie moved her hands to Grace’s face, tilting her head back so Frankie could see her face. Her face flushed and her eyes starting to swell from the tears. 

Frankie moved in slowly, giving her another kiss, this one more gentle, and lingering for a few more moments than the last. Frankie felt some relief when Grace kissed her back, tugging lightly on her waist. Frankie pulled back, Grace’s cheeks stained with tears. Frankie wiped her tears away giving her soft kisses in between, not giving Grace a thought of doubt. 

“I’m not playing around, Grace. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, and I’ve wanted to do it for a long time,” Frankie explained. She brushed Grace’s hair from her flushed face. 

“You promise?” Grace asked. Frankie smiled.

“I promise you, Grace Hanson, with all my heart and soul that I’m not fucking with you,” Frankie kissed her nose. There was a short pause, their foreheads resting together with Frankie’s fingers gingerly brushing against her jaw line. 

“You better not,” Grace warned her. “Or I’ll have to kick your ass,” Grace joked, finally showing a hint of a smile. Frankie flashed a bright smile. 

“There’s my Grace. Threatening me, just the way I like it.” Frankie’s thoughts suddenly went back to what she had said about Brianna. “Now, what exactly did you tell Brianna?” Frankie asked, genuinely curious as to what Grace told her daughter. Grace sighed. 

“I told her that I was confused about how I felt about you and that I was too afraid to tell you. And when you kissed me I thought she must’ve told you and you were making fun of me.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Grace.” She tried to ignore the little tinge of hurt for Grace thinking that she would ever do something so cruel. 

“I know,” she said softly. “I just didn’t think there was any other reason you’d kiss me like that.” 

“Well surprise,” Frankie said with a low chuckle. “I like my women uptight and bitchy” This made Grace laugh, really laugh without an indication of sadness or anger. 

“And I like my women, immature and impulsive.” 

“Sounds like we’re a perfect match then,” Frankie said, her low chuckle quickly silenced as Grace’s lips covered hers for another kiss.


End file.
